Señales
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Dos amantes, una tragedia. ¿Que puede hacer Mako para seguir adelante? El chico lo intenta, de verdad que si, pero extraña tanto a su amada que simplemente no ve las señales que se agitan frente a sus ojos, las señales que intentan contarle una cruda verdad a gritos. Songfic Masami inspirada en la canción "Señales" de la banda "División Minúscula"


Nunca lo pensó así, pero ahora Mako se da cuenta de que la felicidad es una bella ilusión construida con volutas de humo que al menor soplo de viento se desbaratan.

¿Cómo se pasa de la felicidad a la tragedia en menos de un segundo? ¿Dónde está la línea entre la valentía y la estupidez? ¿Entre lo arriesgado y lo peligroso? No puede dejar de pensar, que si hubiera tenido claros sus límites todo habría sido diferente. El accidente no habría ocurrido y Asami estaría bien, a salvo, en casa, en sus brazos, sonriéndole, mirándolo.

 **Se escuchan pasos en el corredor y nadie contesta al oír mi voz solo el eco que responde sin razón.**

Vaga esa singular sonrisa por los rincones de su alma atormentada, no hay quien vaya con el maestro fuego a darle un abrazo o una palabra de consuelo, él lo entiende, todos lo culpan y tienen razón en hacerlo, aquella acrobacia en satomovil ya era suficientemente peligrosa sin él dándole propulsión con fuego control, él sabe lo que hizo y se asume responsable. ¿No es suficiente castigo haber perdido al amor de su vida? ¿También deben ignorarlo? ¿Deben hacer como bolín, llegar a casa lloroso, hacer las maletas con precipitación y salir sin decir una palabra?

 **Amigos dicen que me perdí, tratando invocar señales de ti, solo encuentro más preguntas y dolor.**

Quiere dejar el lugar, quiere abandonar su apartamento pero no sabe a dónde ir, sabe que Korra no lo recibirá, sabe que en Zaofu tampoco será bienvenido porque muy seguramente allí se oculta su hermano, ha pensado ir a la isla de nómades aire, quizá Tenzin lo recibirá… pero no puede alejarse de allí, no quiere hacerlo, la tristeza lo mantiene inmóvil, sentado en el sillón, sin comer y sin dormir, inquiriéndose sobre su destino y siempre que piensa sobre ello, aunque no lo quiera Asami es su única conclusión.

 **No te encuentro.**

Asami fue su destino, es su destino y por más que intente cambiarlo sabe que siempre lo será.

 **No te encuentro.**

¿Cómo se sigue el resplandor del sol? ¿Cómo se captura el color de un arcoíris? ¿Cómo podría olvidarla cuando ha quedado tanto por hacer? Cada noche es una tortura, intentando atraparla en sueños como un niño que inocentemente intenta asir un chorro de agua con su manita.

 **Yo quiero saber, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Para enterrarte, olvidarte y no buscarte ya.**

 **Quiero conocer tu mundo ya sin mí, pues todos llegan y se van y yo soy quien se queda aquí.**

Y con el paso de los días sus sentidos se confunden, parece que la escucha llamándolo llorosa desde algún lugar, pero ella no está allí, parece que aspira su embriagante aroma una vez más, pero eso no es así, por momentos cree sentir su cálido abrazo pero debe convencer a su mente de que ella simplemente ya no está por más que él desee lo contrario.

 **Detecto aromas y siento calor, cabellos tirados, muestras de olor y no puedo celebrarte ni un adiós.**

Visitar una fría lápida de piedra con su nombre grabado, con la fecha en la que sus ojos verdes iluminaron al mundo por primera vez y la fecha en que el sol de Mako se apagó para siempre no es una opción, porque verla allí, pétrea y firme al paso del tiempo sería como admitir que no hay vuelta atrás, que realmente ha pasado y el chico no se siente suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. Al menos no hoy.

 **Debiste pelear un poco más, buscaste vacío y vacío me das, no te encuentro, dame solo una señal.**

Porque prefiere llevarla en su memoria con la sonrisa desbordada de felicidad, prefiere recordarla con una mirada de deseo, llena de amor, llena de luz, llena de vida. Luz que no ha de buscar nunca en nadie más porque no tendría sentido, a cualquier lugar que mire la buscará a ella.

 **No, no te encuentro.**

Aún si no logra encontrarla nunca.

 **No te encuentro.**

Porque los días siguen pasando dejándolo cada vez más vacío, con la mente cada vez más confusa, con la ansiedad de seguir buscando algo, de seguir buscando lo perdido, lo que le ha sido arrebatado, lo que siempre fue y será suyo: el amor de su vida. Sabe que nada de lo que haga la traerá de vuelta y aun así, daría todo por mirarla una vez más, solo así la dejaría seguir tranquilamente.

 **Yo quiero saber, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Para enterrarte, olvidarte y no buscarte ya.**

 **Quiero conocer tu mundo ya sin mí, pues todos llegan y se van y yo soy quien se queda aquí.**

Porque si la tuviera frente a él…

 **Manifiéstate.**

Si tan sólo pudiera fijar sus ojos ambarinos en aquellas esmeraldas verdes…

 **Manifiéstate.**

Si pudiera hablarle una vez más, le diría todo lo que nunca dijo, le pediría perdón, le juraría amor, le contaría chistes estúpidos hasta que volviera a reír, le prometería seguir como pudiera hasta el día en que volvieran a encontrarse y por ella pelearía sin descanso.

 **Manifiéstate.**

Internamente la llama pero ella nunca acude a él… y sin embargo él está dispuesto a esperarla por siempre si hace falta.

 **Manifiéstate.**

Y sin saber que Mako la espera, Asami camina lentamente por un sendero de baldosas de piedra.

 **Yo quiero saber, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Para enterrarte, olvidarte y no buscarte ya.**

Nadie la acompaña. Necesita hacer esto sola.

 **Quiero conocer tu mundo ya sin mí, pues todos llegan y se van y yo soy quien se queda aquí.**

Necesita arrodillarse con un ramillete de flores y las mejillas marcadas por el llanto sobre aquella loza de piedra para asimilar que Mako se fue, que de aquel accidente solo ella salió viva, que él debe estar en algún lugar mejor y que ahora que se va de ciudad república a tratar de rehacer su vida, su gran amor perdido no puede ir con ella.

 **Yo soy quién, quien se queda aquí.**

Y mientras Asami se va persiguiendo la luz del sol, hacia un nuevo horizonte… Mako se queda en ese apartamento, no se siente atrapado por las cadenas que rigen a los muertos, él simplemente cree que se queda allí por voluntad propia esperándola, él no sabe en qué manera han cambiado las cosas, porque él aún no comprende las señales.

 **Oh oh…**


End file.
